


Derry Tales

by Moores



Category: IT - Stephen King, IT 2017
Genre: F/M, Fictober, Fictober2019, M/M, Multi, RsRdFR
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 19:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20857361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moores/pseuds/Moores
Summary: 31 historias cortas sobre Derry sus habitantes... más allá de lo que Eso ha provocado.Fictober 2019 de la pagina Retos randoms de randoms fandoms.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Esta serie de historias están basadas única y exclusivamente en las películas del 2017 y 2019.  
Ni las películas ni It me pertenecen.

Alvin Marsh no era un buen hombre. Él estaba seguro de eso, y consciente de las cosas que era capaz de hacer. Cuando más joven había sido un chico problema, el típico matón que se metía con los mas débiles para hacerlos pasar mal rato. Siempre había disfrutado del placer de inspirar miedo, de asustar a la gente en realidad. Por ello se gano el apodo de demonio, y cualquiera que oyera mencionar a Alvin Marsh, estaba seguro de que estaba en la presencia de un verdadero demonio.

Por eso cuando él se casó, la gente se sorprendió. Él también estaba sorprendido. Ella, su hermosa esposa, era perfecta. Elfrida era femenina, delicada, dulce como ella sola. Siempre olía bien y nunca se quejaba cuando él quería tener sexo. Se habían casado y ella jamás protesto por tener que trabajar para ayudar a la casa. Era un ángel.

Claro, su diferencia siempre fue presagio de que las cosas no iban a durar. Alvin era como una infección en la vida de Elfrida. Entre mas la amaba, más la consumía. La envolvió cada vez más, con mentiras, con celos. Para ella era como caminar sobre hielo.

Pronto, de ambos nació una pequeña niña, de cabello como fuego y piel delicada. El resultado de su amor enfermizo, completando el cuadro.

Alvin Marsh no creyó que podía ser mas feliz. Una esposa obediente, una hija hermosa. Su vida era perfecta. El demonio tenía todo lo que podía querer… hasta que su veneno hizo mella en su esposa.

Ahora estaba ahí, con su pequeña hija tomada de su mano, viendo el ataúd con el cuerpo de su esposa descender a las entrañas de la tierra. Su ángel no soporto estar al lado de su demonio… pero no importaba, ahí estaba su hija. El producto de su unión…

La pequeña hija de papi.


	2. Medusa

Encendió un cigarrillo, agazapada en el asiento del taxi que recién la había levantado en la calle. Al conductor no le importo verla en pijama, con los pies descalzos y manchados de sangre por haber pisado vidrios. Ni siquiera se quejó cuando comenzó a fumar. La noche era especialmente negra, especialmente callada. En la radio del taxi sonaba _But not for me _suavemente, la melodía se antojaba acorde a su confusión.

Volvía a Derry, el lugar del que tan desesperadamente huyó, aunque ahora no era capaz de recordar el por qué… Botó el humo entre sus labios, observando las luces de los autos que pasaban a su lado. ¿Qué fue lo que abandono allá? Recordaba miedo, mucho miedo. Aun lo sentía, en la boca del estómago. Como un nudo que se reusaba a desaparecer.

― ¿Noche dura, eh señorita?

Miró al taxista. Este la miraba por el retrovisor, sin dejar de conducir rumbo al aeropuerto. Su noche había iniciado bien, un gran día en el trabajo, y mucho sexo con su marido… Pero ahora, bueno, ahora las cosas iban en picada. Se sintió de repente sobre una delicada superficie entre dos grandes abismos.

De un lado lo que no era capaz de recordar, por otro lado, lo que le esperaba. Uno más negro que otro, y lamió sus labios antes de dar una larga calada. Siempre había sido una chica calmada, obediente, realmente sumisa… pero ahora, después de colgar el teléfono con Mike Honlan, se dio cuenta de una cosa.

Ella no era una chica sumisa. Tenía garras, y tenía agallas. Mucho tiempo permitió que los hombres, que las personas, abusarán de ella, de su ingenio. Pero estaba cansada, estaba harta. Fuera lo que fuera que estuviera en Derry, aquello de lo que ella huyo, iba a entender que con Beverly Marsh no se jugaba.

Fuera lo que fuera que le esperaba, ella iba a destruirlo.

―Apenas comienza, amigo.


End file.
